Flying Into The Storm
by dragonrose8910
Summary: On Dew's 16th birthday she is discovers she has a little bit more time to live. In a panic to achieve the dream that kept her alive for all these years, she escapes. To a world she had never imagined would be so big. Exotic. Corrupt. She ran into many obstacles in her way. Team Aqua. Team Magma. Legendaries. Love? Will she make it with the shooting stars? Or will she fall too far?
1. Prologue

_Thousands upon thousands of years ago, the world was born._

_Along with two pokemon who were to shape it: one a god of the waters, Kyogre. The other a god of the lands, Groudon. They were twin legends who were given the world to work together and make life possible on the once desolate PokeEarth._

_Kyogre flooded the world with a terrifying amount of water, creating the 7 oceans. Groudon used his mighty powers to raise spewing volcanoes from the depths, forming the first continent on PokeEarth, Pangaea._

_Life started to sprout on the land with a green lushness. Pokemon were solely created as animate life and thrived. Groudon boasted to his brother proudly how his creation had flourished. He also smothered in the fact that the Ocean was all but empty to Kyogre._

_The God of the waters became enraged and jealous. He lashed out at his fellow brother and so the first war was started. Their feud lasted for days, months... Years. Their fondled creations were ravaged by their powers. The waters were upturned and the lands were broken apart by the raw strength of the gods._

_Countless lives of pokemon were lost, and the brothers masterpiece was ruined._

_Arceus watched from his place in Heaven sadly. How jealousy had overcome the brothers also disgusted him too. Arceus glanced over at the brothers unknown third triplet. The God of the Skies._

_Rayquaza._

_The sky serpent had understood and cast his own powers onto the brothers. With a gust of powerful winds Groudon and Kyogre were separated. Now the winds blow across the PokeEarth eternally as if Rayquaza still keeps them apart. Though, that was not the end of it. With his draconic powers, the youngest brother stole their powers and put the two pokemon into a deep slumber._

_Though, unlike his greedy brothers, Rayquaza hadn't used the powers to his advantage. Using his own power and his brothers he brought back the lost lives in new forms. pokemon who drown in the waters became aquatic. The ones on the land were brought back as the new dominant race._

_Humans._

_After, he decided Groundon, Kyogre and his power was much too dangerous. Thus, he transformed them into three orbs. The Red Orb, the Blue Orb and the Jade Orb. _

_Rayquaza, drained of all his energy let out a final fogged breath, creating the clouds. Slowly he gazed upon the world he had struggled to united land of Pangaea was split into tens of pieces across the steady oceans. Water that was splashed upon the lands became pure and clean... Fresh._

_Though one land had caught his eye, one that had not moved from where it began. The very Center of the PokeEarth stood the now currently region of Hoenn. Rayquaza rested both his brothers into this land. Groudon into a great and still active volcano in the very center of Hoenn. He slowly sank Kyogre into the bottom of the residing sea under an island just off the east coast._

_Rayquaza watched as the serene and tropical land bustled for much time with tiredness in his aging eyes. Examined the humans who build many civilizations. On his final day, he flew down to a couple and gave them the three orbs and explained to them the history of the land they walked on and the seas they fished from. He pleaded them to protect the orbs with their lives and that in the next generations they would still be safe. The couple agreed that the orbs would never fall into the wrong hands._

_In happiness, Rayquaza left them and flew to a remote area in the region and fell into his own deep sleep._

_What he hadn't known was that the couple had, after building a shrine for the orbs, had searched for him. Once they stumbled on the slumbering God, they chose to protect him. With other volunteers who believed the couple's story, they build a great tower to protect Rayquaza._

_They named it Sky Tower._

_Rumors still fly if this legendary place still exists. Many people have spent their lives searching for it along with the final resting places of Kyogre and Groudon. Though, to this day it is all pure speculation and none is confirmed by true scientists._

The story book slipped from the pale hands of the young girl. The hard book clattered against the wool carpet of the small houses living room. But it's fall as muffled, seeming like a step. The book entitled: Legends Of Hoenn that was given to the child by her adopted parents just moments ago was splayed open on the floor. The young girl stumbled backwards into a table, the lamp that had sat atop it shattered against the floors just from sheer force. Porcelain shards were caught in the brown carpet threads.

The girl's head started to burn, all her muscles contracted like she was being electrocuted. She couldn't think. She opened her mouth to scream for her new guardians but all that came out was chocked gargles. The six year old girl squeezed her ruby eyes shut as her legs became overwhelmingly numb. They became like gelatin and wobbled out underneath her. Her head fell back to the floor, the carpeting being barely any cushioning. Her raspberry red scarf contrasted the unpigmented girl.

A river of drool spilled down the corner of her lips. Her sheet white cheeks became a rosy red, turning the rest of her face the same shade. Her body lost complete control, limbs flaring up at random times. Sweat dripped off her body and soaked into the wool. The young girl's snowy hair was fanned out across the floor, clumped in groups like flower petals.

Her consciousness began slipping away as water through fingers. She became desperate to catch the attention of her adopters attention. If it were not for the Chatot sitting in the room, the young girl might not have been noticed for some time.

The music-note headed bird began to squawk in utter panic the girl's name repetitively. "Dew! Dew! Dew! Dew! Dew! Dew!"

A young woman with ebony black hair down to her rump walked in, her creamy hands running through her silky hair. The lady's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, "What is it now, you insolent bird?" She growled, sending a sharp glare at the rainbow feathered pokemon. She groaned towards her self, wondering why in the hell she agreed with her husband to get a Chatot as their family pet.

"Dew!" It cried out again, motioning with it's head to the six year old whose consciousness was only vapors. The repeating pokemon continued to point with it's head to her like a twitch.

"...Dew?" The newly-wed woman wrinkled her button nose in confusion. But quickly a flash of white caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She twisted her head in startlement to see her adopted child sprawled out on the ground, "Oh my Arceus... HERALD! CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" She fell down to the girl's side. "Dew... Dew?! W-What do I do...?" She reached out to touch the girl's twig of an arm but retracted quickly.

The Chatot continued to make an uproar until "Herald" entered the room, "I called for an ambulance, what's going on..." He trailed off as his faze fell upon his wife panicking at the side of Dew. "What happened to her?!" I ran his fingers through his light orange hair in nervousness.

"I- I don't... I didn't-" Tears streamed down the woman's face, looking to her husband pitifully. "Chatty was making an uproar so I came in... And he was trying to catch our attention... It must be one of her epileptic seizures that the people at the orphanage told us about. I didn't think one would happen this soon- I didn't know they could do this- I don't know what to do, Herald!"

The man paced over to his wife's side and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, "It's alright, Summer... The ambulance is on it's way, Everything will be okay." Finally the ambulance arrived, wheeling her from a gurney up into the ambulance. The paramedics there allowed the parents to stay in the back with the child. The doctors claimed that they hadn't prepared for anything since all the information they got was "Its an emergency" and the address.

"Oh Herald..." Summer buried her face into Herald's shirt, sobbing heavily. "I never knew seizures were this bad... They said that Seizures could happen every couple months... I don't think I could deal with this that often..."

"We'd get used to it, Summer."

She shook her head mournfully. Her hands pulled at his clothes, "I don't think I could ever get used to it... I couldn't handle it. And it's not just the Epilepsy... There's the Albinism... I don't think I can handle it all..." The hum of the motor was one of the few thing they could hear in the night, the wailing of the amblulances siren blared and rang to get though the empty night streets.

Herald gingerly rubbed the back of his wife's head, "Alright, Summer... We can just return her."

Though the adoptive parents hadn't known, the young girl was truly conscious and hearing every single word. A salty tear slipped down her face, but went unnoticed from being mixed with all the sweat and spittle.

This girl was named Dew Marine.

Everyone wanted to adopt her cute-exoctic face, but no one wanted to take care of her chronic disease ridden body.


	2. Chapter 1 Dew Marine

"She is too much for us to take care of, we had no idea what we were getting into..."

"S-So you are returning her?!"

"Come on, we saw her records. She was already adopted four times and returned, it can't be a surprise for a fifth."

"I know, but had you even given a thought about how that child must feel?!"

"That child? She is barely human. She's a freak."

"She is _Albino_. That doesn't make her inhuman!"

The adults continued to argue in the old tan Victorian house in a room as the silver-platter moon hung high above the roof. The small child pressed herself up beside the door, her long white hair draped around her like a cloak while her ruby eyes watered. Her small fists were balled up as her body trembled.

"She's a problem child! That epilepsy too! I don't want to take care of a girl who has seizures like that!"

"Most seizures aren't that severe! And she can't control that!"

She can't control that.

She can't choose what she became.

She can't change who she is.

She can't.

She can't.

She can't.

She never will.

These were common sayings that the 8 year old child would hear the caretaker of the Orphanage say every time this girl was returned. Each word would sting like knife and made the small girl feel as if she was drowning in the pity she is given everyday.

A man's voice scoffed from within the room that the albino eavesdropped on, "I bet she can control it. She just does this to cause us trouble. To get attention."

_Lies!_ The child begged to scream, but her throat held in a raw state, making it unable to speak. _If I had a choice, don't you think I'd want to get rid of it!_ She couldn't take standing in the flickering hall light anymore as she took in these heartbreaking words. She wiped away her tears before taking off running, her Mary-Janes clacking down the halls echoed across the orphanage. She tried to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop coming, heavy sniffles reverberated down the corridors. The tears made her black rimmed glasses start to slide down her tiny button nose.

She ran where her feet would take her, every time she saw a turn she would dive down the hall. If a door was in her way she would fling it open. If there were stairs he would shoot up them. She entered a room filled with hundreds of slumbering children on smoky grey cots. She dashed down them with her hair fluttering behind her to the end of the room where a window sat. She undid the latch near the top of the window and pushed it open, a light night breeze brushed in and threw the Byzantium colored curtains around. Tears still running down her sheet white face, the girl crawled out to the ash shingles. She continued to climb up higher into the night sky, few stars glimmered brightly. Even though the orphanage was in a town, this city was in the relatively rural styled Hoenn region.

Petalburg City to be more specific. The only view you really had was of the pokemart, pokemon center, the gym and a few homes dotted here and there in the grassy land.

The ruby eyed girl in her silky powder blue night gown scaled to where the weathered brick chimney towered. She flung her arms around the sandpaper textured smoke shaft and sobbed. The full moon that illuminated her silhouette made her pasty skin and snowy bone-straight locks glow. She looked like a mournful ghost to any who might have passed the house at that ungodly hour.

She was so upset. It had been two years since her last major seizure but when she began to stutter and drool at any of her adoptive guardian's homes, they claim she was _defective_. They were all afraid of dealing with something worse.

"Dew..." A woman's voice said calmly. The albino's mouth smacked shut, trying to go unnoticed. "Dew, I know you're up there. You've been coming up here since that one incident two years ago. No matter how dangerous I told you it was."

"Go away..." Dew slurred, her salty tears dripping into her mouth.

Not following Dew's demand, the caretaker of the Orphanage crawled out of the window and crawled up to where the small orphan was crumpled up like a piece of trash. The caretaker's flimsy sandals gave her no help in the climb but still she met up with the child. The black shall sitting on the middle aged woman's shoulders fluttered with the gentle wind that howled between the few other buildings around them. She placed a narrow arm around Dew's shoulder and pulled the girl from her chimney and into a warm embrace.

"Dew Marine, I am not going to go away when you are hurting like this." She scolded, tears coming to the woman's copper eyes. A few of them slipping into the few aging creases that were forming in the woman's creamy face.

Dew snaked her arms around the caretaker and sobbed, "Why... Why does everyone hate me, Ms. Fallon?"

The brunette stroked Dew's silky hair, "No, no one hates you, Dew. We all love you here!"

"What about the foster parents? The adoptive ones? They all were happy to get rid of me! Even my own parents!" Dew wailed, burring her face in Anabel Fallon's stone grey night gown. The woman's grip around Dew tightened.

Ms. Fallon took a light breath in, "Your parents... Might have had a reason to leave you at the steps of this orphanage."

"Because there is something wrong with me! That's why! I'm not like everyone else! I'm different! I'm d-d-dysfunctional!"

The woman breathed quietly, letting the child rage on. Spitting hate and venom at herself. Once Dew had calmed down, Ms. Fallon stroked the child's face and gently angled Dew's chin so they're eyes would meet. "Dew, what did you dream about last night?"

The girl's breath hitched in her throat as she thought about it, "I... I don't... Ms. Fallon, this will sound crazy but... I still can't tell the difference between dreams and reality... It takes someone to tell me that I hadn't done what I saw in my mind the next day..."

Ms. Fallon's beautifully shaped eyebrows rose in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I always have the same dream, Ms. Fallon. It takes place in the same location I was during the day. But, when I am there as I sleep, I feel happy. And I can _fly_!" The child's choked voice suddenly became like air as her red eyes gleamed in wonder. "It feels so real! You see, if I am standing outside a new parent's home... I will jump up in the air, though I don't really know why. Yet, when I jump, I leap 5 feet in the air! Then, when I begin to fall, I jump in the air and go up 5 more feet! I would keep jumping and jumping until the house is just a small smidgen in the distance from me! I knew that if I stopped jumping that I would surely fall and die, but I wasn't afraid... I just kept bouncing around like a frog. I leapt across the sky, danced with the wind and felt the clouds as I ran though them. I could have flown around forever! But, when someone called my name I would come down from the sky and land on both feet. When my feet would brush the surface of the earth, a wind would swirl around and toss my hair about to cushion my landing! Then... I would go on with the day feeling unburdened, healthy... And I'd go to bed in my dream. Once I do, I wake up in real life! I'd think that those events happened the day before and tell everyone that I was flying! B-But everyone says I was on the ground all day..."

Ms. Fallon smiled at the child's imagination, "So, always at a adopted parents house?"

"NO!" Dew shouted, a bit unhappy her point was not coming across, "I would do something in real life one day. Then at night I would dream about that something, but I would fly. I have this dream every single night..."

The woman inahaled, pondering her next words carefully. "You know... Have you heard about the Eon legends?"

Dew simply cocked her head up at the woman. Ms. Fallon had the full moon hanging behind her head like a halo as she smiled sweetly. Her loose brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, tumbling down to her waist.

Ms. Fallon pulled Dew under one arm, "Well, there is this legend that has been passed around Hoenn for years... Much of it has been lost over the years. Many don't even know of the existence of these creatures. Some who do know it, don't believe they exist."

"Is this the story of Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza?"

Fallon laughed hardily, "Ah! No, no! My dear, that one has not been lost and is widely known across Hoenn!" The albino's pure white face flushed a bright scarlet from embarrassment. "No, the Eon legends, commonly known as the _Eon Duo_, are two pokemon who have jet like features. They are Latias and Latios, two pokemon who can fly across the sky faster than the speed of sound. They are beautiful creatures who will soar across the region. If anyone is to stumble across them, they are impossible to capture. Because, the only way they will not flee in fear of humans is if the person carries a certain object."

Dew curled up closer to Ms. Fallon as if it were her real mother and smiled with a childhood fantasy glittering in her eyes, "Certain object? What object?"

Ms. Fallon smiled and ruffled Dew's hair, "It's a legendary object called _Soul Dew_. A glittering aquamarine orb that looks as if it contains the milky way within it's surface. It holds a great power within that few people can wield. Latios and Latias recognize the holder of this object as a worthy master."

"What type of power? Can it make me fly? C-could it cure me?"

The woman's soft expression fell to a sorrowful look, "Dew... I... I don't know. No one has found the Soul Dew, many believe it is just a rumor. Plus, the legends don't even tell the power it conceals. No hero has been able to wield it. That is why Latios and Latias still have never been captured, if they even exist."

Dew pulled at her red scarf, contemplating a question. "M-Ms. Fallon? Do you believe they exist?"

Ms. Fallon smiled curtly, "Yes, yes I do. As much as I believe one day you will fly in those skies like you dreamed. Dew, you can't just wait and morn. One day, you will have to take that jump you were talking about. And one day, you will fly away from the Orphanage. That is my dream, I love you Dew. And I want you to stop crying and find happiness. I think your real parents wanted that too, when you came to me in a basket on my porch... I found you with two items. That red scarf and a secret object. And when you are ready to take that leap, I will hand over the second object. But, it is precious and could be stolen."

"I'm ready to fly now!" Dew beamed excitedly, "What did they leave for me?" She asked earnestly.

The woman let out a low chuckle and ruffled Dew's hair, "I think you need a bit more sleep. I promise you this, on your 16th birthday I will give it to you. Where ever you are, who ever you are with, I will find you and give the object to you. I'm just afraid, right now it could be stolen or broken. But I promise, if you promise to go to bed young lady!"

The albino's face lit up in the moonlight, "Deal!" She giggled.

Once Dew had been taken from the roof and crawled onto her cot, nestling her way under the irritating wool blankets, Ms. Fallon kissed her on the forehead goodnight. Once she knew that the young girl was asleep(With glasses clasped in her grip close to her heart), Ms. Fallon made her way to her study. Unlocking the door, the back wall made up of all windows let the light of the moon seep in. It made the room seem eerie as the orb that sat on the wooden writing desk caught the light and reflected an aquamarine sparkle onto the bookshelves chocked full of thousands of books. Around the odd sphere was papers that curled at the ends, were tinted like the yoke of eggs while others were burned at the bottom.

Ms. Fallon quietly clicked the mahogany door shut as she sighed. The woman paced over to the orb, looking closer it was easy to make out what looked like a galaxy swirled within it. She pushed though the papers around, her long painted violet nails scraping the surface of the pages. A few books were open with blurred sketches of jet-like pokemon colored red and blue. Ms. Fallon fingered though a couple things, though she had read all these pieces dozens of times still pulling little information.

Finally, Ms. Fallon opened up a log book. Each page had a different clipping of a child's face with information about them scrabbled across the paper. She opened up to the final 10 pages where one albino face sat with a seldom expression. Scribbled across in a rush was written: _Mysterious Appearance._

More down was information.

_Gender: Female_

_Age found: Under a year._

_Health condition: Oculocutaneous Albino with Epilepsy._

Written below that was a scribbled in between the margins:_ Mental stability faultering_

_Found with: Scarlet scarf and strange orb_

_Child is very exotic looking and inherently sweet. Other children tend to stray away from her because of her differences. As I watch her over the years, I watch as she became more and more detached. She started to push people away. She is starting to hurt herself at a young age. Numerous times I found her with cuts across her wrists. She is still a child. I fear for her future. When I found her January 4th in year XXXX with the two objects, I knew I had to protect her. But how do I protect the girl from herself?_

On the next page was rushed information, like a log that someone would find in an adventurer's bag who lived in the rain forest for 3 years.

_Month XX Day XX Year XXXX_

_Today I went around to different elders in the town, asking about strange orb. I heard the notorious legend of the worlds beginning and the three orbs of creation. Sadly, the sphere I found with the baby 2 weeks ago fits none of the descriptions. At some point, I found myself in the Petalburg gym asking Norman for any books he had on old legends. Or anything that could help. I still have come up with nothing. The girl still has no name. She was having a horrible fit a couple of days ago, her limbs flared everywhere and her milk white skin turned a cherry red. She was covered in thick layers of sweat. I was so scared. I took her to doctors, fearing she had a high fever. I actually thought it was roseola at the beginning. The pediatricians found no trace of that virus. They kept her for awhile and took some scans of her brain. She has epilepsy. The fit was an epileptic seizure. According to the doctors, to have seizures like that as an infant were uncommon but not unheard of. 20% of epileptic cases develop before the age of five. But, I pity the girl. How could she already have so much wrong with her... It's not a disease they claim, it is controllable with medication. But, it is something she will have to live with though out her entire life. Depending on the severity of her seizures, she could just stutter a lot or it could kill her. She has to have her medication with her always. Being also albino, the sun has become her enemy. What am I supposed to do? Keep her inside all day like a fat indoors meowth?_

_Month XX Day XX Year XXXX_

_Finally I have found a break though in my research! I came across one legend that has been fading into Hoenn Lure for years. The Eon Duo who only responds to the orb of one thousand stars, Soul Dew! That is what I believe this child was found with. But, it still is curious to me. Why did she have this? The child is becoming older and I needed to give her a name. So I named her after the object I found her with, Dew. The color is aquamarine, so I simply gave her the last name of Marine. Dew Marine. When she is older, I will have to give her the orb of Soul Dew. But before then, I need to find more information. The more I know, the better I think it will be able to protect her. _

_Month XX Day XX Year XXXX_

_Dew Marine is growing up well. Many of the couples who come to adopt love to see her face. They love how spirited the toddler is. Many want to adopt her, but once they find out she has epilepsy and I tell them what it is... They suddenly pick another child to adopt. I believe there is still hope for the girl, she smiles every day at me. It's been three years since I found her on the Orphanage steps. She was adopted twice already. Once she had a minor seizure and they returned her in a panic. The other pair tired to get her to play outside but she tripped and was covered almost head to toe in bruises. Plus she got a nasty sunburn. I had to explain to the newlyweds that Dew Marine was albino and should have limited time outside or she could burn terribly. The bruises were so noticeable because her skin was nearly translucent. Most people, when they fall, develop bruises without knowing it because their skin won't show it. For Dew it was a different story. I found a bit more about the Soul Dew, but not enough._

_Month XX Day XX Year XXXX_

_Dew Marine is now 7. Returned almost 4 times now. I took her to get glasses because her oculocutaneous albinism causes vision issues. She was lucky, I had a cousin with the same severity of albinism and he was legally blind. She just needs a strong prescription pair of glasses. I also bought her a large floppy hat and long clothes so she can go play with the other kids outside without getting too burned. Still, I watch her grow more and more distant from people._ _I worry for her. But, I do believe she is destined for more than this here._

Ms. Fallon snapped up her short, dull pencil and started to scribble in on a fresh page today's news on the special child. She wrote swiftly and sloppily. The final sentence was starting to run crookedly as the woman's exhaustion started to overwhelm her.

_Dew Marine dreams of flying, she is the one._


	3. Chapter 2 The Great Escape

I was flying in the sky, thousands of feet in the air. The strong winds whipped my hair around. My hands clung around a creatures long white neck, my head slowly pressing against it. The bright sun beat down on us, but it didn't burn like it used to. A smile came to my face.

That was until...

The earth below shook and split, oceans seized up and tried to swallow the region below. From above me, the clouds swirled, darkness pouring in. Thunder rang across the world, lightning spun like a dradle across the obsidian black clouds. The wind's strength quadrupled, if I didn't pull myself closer to the pokemon I rode, I would have been flung off.

I glanced around me to see five more winged pokemon around me, some I couldn't recognize. With out control, I shot my arm towards the epicenter of the storm and yelled words I couldn't even hear over the winds.

The pokemon I was riding jolted forward, the clouds became as sharp as razors, trying to slice us up. The other flying pokemon followed us, with no wavers in their loyalty. We pushed against the winds until we made it into the center of what was like a cocoon of storms.

A jade dragon's head swung around, the light of it's glowing red eyes trailed in the darkness as hit's teeth were bore at me in rage. The golden rings that ran down from the forehead to it's tail lit up like the lights of a Christmas pine. It roared with something that sounded like the universe was screaming and swung it's tail at us.

I was thrown off, falling. I couldn't even move. My limbs just floundered around in the air as tears dripped off into the sky. Why was I crying? Death? Wouldn't I be screaming? Will it hurt when I hit the ground? Or with the ocean reach it's hand out and drag me to it's very depths.

I turned my head to see a boy riding an Alteria, his leafy hair blowing around in the wind as his silver eyes widened in fear. His grey sweater was torn to pieces as he screamed. Was it my name he was screaming? Who was he...

A girl and boy below fought two monsters I have only seen in fairy-type tales. The girl's brown hair had a red bow at the top as she looked up at me, her smokey eyes melting into panic. She grasped the boy's arm to turn him up. His snowy white hat was blown off the top of his head as he looked at me in sheer terror.

Why does my heart sting to see all of their faces with such anguish?

For some reason, I could see these same people in my mind, I could see smiling so brightly.

A voice began to ring all around me, it hurt. A lot. I cuffed my hands around my ears, but the words were no quieter.

_Your life is short, that was decided for you the day you were born. But an accident gave you your constant seizures. Now, that next attack you have, you will never wake from._

That was when I began to scream, I could now control my own body and I struggled in the wind.

I lurched out of the bed, my hair fluttering around my shoulders and back like a cloak as I clutched my heart, fingers sinking into the clothe covering it, "Just... A dream... But..." I looked out the window with purple curtains draping down. The powder blue sky was dotted with wispy dove grey clouds, "But.. I'm 16 now... And still haven't left this orphanage. Maybe... I will be dying here."

That really scared me.

It was then, I realized no one was around, all the stone grey cots were empty and made. Silence settled in the vacant room where I slept. Carefully, I slipped on my tight white turtle neck and my black leggings. I whipped my lucky scarf around my neck, slipped my prescription contacts in and set a wicker hat atop my head. It's straw pulled at my threads of pure snow hair, but I didn't mind. Fear of dying trickled into my mind once more, _what if that voice in my dream was_ _right... _My breath hesitated as I contiued to think. At the same time, I was reflecting what I have really accompished. _I-I need to get out of here... Tonight. Yes... I will sneak into Ms. Fallon's office and take all the medications she has for me in there. Then take off. When they are all asleep..._

I turned out of the room and ran down the stairs, my feet in an old busted pair of sandals. I slung myself down the wooden steps, my hand just skimming the beautifully carved out hand rail on the right of the staircase. I turned each corner of this home I have grown to know so well until I made it to the dining room.

It was a long room with an oak table stretching all the way down, a creamy-beige cloth covering it. Probably 30 chairs followed down the table on each side with plates decorating in front of them. Roughly every 10 feet there was a small vase of daisies set squarely on the mess table. High above the room a crystal chandelier hung, it's thousands of little transparent pieces refracted the dancing lights across the room, throwing it around like flower petals down the isle in a wedding. I felt as if I was the bride as thousands of faces looked down towards me with beautiful grins.

"Happy birthday, Dew!" They all cried out joyously. Most of their faces were young ones, obviously below the age of 10. There was a clear amount of more young girls sitting at the table, though there were still boys there. Many of their grinning teeth were crooked or missing, but their eyes sparkled with an innocent yet naive hope in their eyes. Something that my red pools had lost so long ago.

Maybe I cried that shine away.

I pushed forward a smile, "Thank you, everyone." I whispered, at this point everyone's ears used to my quiet voice. We all ate cake and celebrated. It wasn't too long until the youngest went for their naps while the toddlers went outside to play in the courtyard. The older ones just lounged around the Victorian orphanage. You could see in the way they walked that their faith was flickering too, it was starting to slip from their little fingertips.

I was left picking at my ice cream cake, wondering how much the Orphanage had splurged to buy enough for everyone, when Ms. Fallon paced up, her face full of many wrinkles. Most were worry lines and small traces around her eyes.

She smiled to me and handed me a box, "Like I promised... This is what your parents had left you with."

I shot her a bright glance wordlessly before becoming once more fixcated on the box. Slowly, I peeled back the striped red and green wrapping, re-used from the winter holidays, to get to a cardboard box. Setting the box onto the table, I lifted the lid carefully, as if I were defusing a bomb, to reveal a small orb surrounded by tons of bubble wrap. I wrapped my fingers around the orb that was smaller than the palm of my hand. Holding it up to the chandelier light, I saw it glow an aquamarine. It looked as if it was made of water but swirled with the milky way within, stars twinkling to me with bright smiles. "Ah-"

Ms. Fallon gently stroked my back, "I did research on that for 16 years... That is, in fact, Soul Dew."

I couldn't stop staring at it. Now, I really had to get out of there. Now, I could have torn across the skies at the speed of sound, no. I could have broke the sound barrier. I would have flown far away from the entire world. I could be free. My hand rolled the sphere into my grip, close to my heart. I looked up at Ms. Fallon with a smile, "Thank you."

With that, I slipped away and waited until the night. Lying in my bed, staring at the grey ceiling. The light from the silver moon dripped in, slowly drowning the sleeping children in its glow. The soft nose whistles from the children were like little skittys mewing for food. As I swung my legs over the cot side, its cold metal bars stinging my skin as I slid over.

The false Spring of March brought cold nights in this room, I had never grown acclimatized to this. I kneeled onto the splintering wood floor and pulled out a maroon cloth bag with golden drawstrings to pull it closed. It was already packed with three days worth of clothes, 500 dollars I've never spent over the years, contact supplies, back up glasses and the Soul Dew.

_Only one thing left to do..._I mused to myself, slipping on my dying sandals. Oh, and yes. I was still wearing my silk nightgown. I slung the bag over my shoulder and through my floppy wicker hat on my head before rushing out.

I would have preferred to sneak out from the window but life calls differently.

Apposed to the children quarters, the halls were sunk in an inky blackness, every floor board that would wimped under my steps would send chills down my spine. The white hairs on the back of my neck were statically pointed up. Ms. Fallon disliked having the hall lights on at night, it wasted electricity.

After what felt like an eternity in the abyss of Petalberg orphanage halls, I arrived at the study. The crystal door nob almost seemed to melt away into the darkness. Despite the voice in the back of my head screaming, "The nob is not there! Turn around and go to bed!" I stretched out my hand and grasped the cool object. Turning it slowly, the click snapped like a person attempting catch your attention. I jumped before settling, _No one is awake... Don't worry..._ I continued to repeat as I slipped into the room, becoming one of the thousands of shadows that also slumbered in the room. The wall of windows in the back if the room depicted the full moon, looking like a silver dollar suspended amongst millions of diamonds.

It illuminated the room and cast over the 19th century writing desk that was scrambled over in thousands of papers. I simply shoveled past and yanked open the drawers, rummaging though miscellaneous until I found it. Three small orange cylinders filled to the brim with pebble sized gray tablets, only kept from spilling over by a white twist cap. Taped on the side was a lable with the print: "Epilepsy prescription tablets. Take one tablet when Seizure symptoms begin to make prevelance. Patient- Dew Marine."

I slipped my pack over my shoulder and jammed the canisters into where they would fit.

"Dew..."

My gaze shot up sharply, my white hair looked like it was glowing as the metallic light struck it. "Ms. Fallon. I have to do this. I can't spend the rest of my life floundering, no- drowning in my own sorrows of being so fucked up that my real parents didn't even want me. A-and the other children who are losing hope of being adopted, they're suffocating me! The very air in this orphanage makes me want to vomit. I want to see the world, and who know when my next seizure stops my heart or fries my brain. Ms. Fallon-"

"Go..." She hushed, her simper prominent in the moon rays. Her wrinkles filled with shadows, deepening her face. " All Tailows leave the nest one day, and fly off to become Swellows. Dew, I know you want to fly. You've been trying to ever since you were a child. But know, the real world is not the fantasies you romanticized as you sat on that roof. It is cold, dark and you will be alone. I can't be there to protect you from the evils in the deepest shadows of our world, and that terrifies me... Please be careful..." Her gentle eyes began to moisten, her lower lip quivered with each word.

I couldn't help it, I ran over to where she stood and wrapped her up into a great hug, "I will. I promise..." I felt her hot tears seep into my shoulder as her breath bounced around in rhythm.

"You should get going..." Her voice eventually broke, pulling away from me. Her puffed up hazel eyes sinking down to the floor, "At exactly 1 O' clock in the afternoon, tomorrow, I will file a missing persons report. The first month will be spent searching Petalberg and its surrounding area. Get out of this area tonight. Then they will start a regional search. Lay as low as possible as you adventure... And write me letters about your adventures under the name Jane Smith. Got it?"

I nodded before turning out. I swerved down the halls until I stood at the grand door. My fingertips skimming the nob patiently. Had I just been rushing it all? Now, I wonder if I took things slowly if things wouldn't have turned out as they did. But... The events that would soon ensue,

I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I gingerly opened the door with a gentle night breeze swirling around. As if were ushering me into the world I had been isolated from.

My feet pounded down the concrete steps and I waved to the home I had known for so long.

I had made the great escape.

Joy overwhelmed me until a noise as dark as the night that draped around me growled.

"Soullllll..."

**A/N: You may have noticed this was written in first person. Originally the prologue and chapter one were one big introduction. But I split it in half because of how long it was. And like the lazy ass I was, I didn't want to fix the point of view in chapter 1. Just to clear things up, I am not that bipolar of a writer.**


End file.
